(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, content requested to be stored is stored in advance in a certain storage destination, and a user who wants to access that content sends a request to that storage destination. However, individual storage destinations have their own characteristics, and the user tries to access each storage destination from various places (environments where various settings are applied). Thus, the user may sometimes not be able to access the storage destination.